


Peace #7

by Rustler



Series: Rustler's Peace Drabbles [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Other, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustler/pseuds/Rustler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting for Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace #7

It was a cloudless day, calm and still. Rodney raised his binoculars and searched the endless stretch of sparkling water. He wasn't _hoping_, exactly... except that he was.

"Any sign of Sam?" asked a quiet voice at his side, and Rodney both startled and relaxed before he realized he'd done either.

"Not yet," Rodney replied, hoping it didn't sound silly. They didn't get many afternoons off.

"It's still early," John said, leaning against the railing. Like he was settling in. Like he didn't have anywhere else to be.

Rodney scanned the horizon again, not hopeful, but content - and looked for a splash.


End file.
